Macavity's Plato
by musicgal3
Summary: My name is Plato. I don't expect you to recognize the name. But you should have heard of Macavity. You know, the 'Mystery Cat? Hidden Paw? Napoleon of Crime? That's me. WARNING: Character death and suggested rape.


**Macavity's Plato  
**

My name is Plato. I don't expect you to recognize the name. But you should have heard of Macavity. You know, the 'Mystery Cat'? Hidden Paw? Napoleon of Crime? That's me. And don't say, "But you just said your name is Plato". Plato is insignificant. Macavity is…he's powerful. Clever. _I'm_ powerful and clever. So, from now on, I'd prefer you to just call me Mac. No jokes about McDonald's, thankyou very much, or I might have to kill you.

For all you stupid humans who don't understand, _I am Macavity_, but I changed into another cat, called Plato, when I decided I needed to infiltrate those annoying Jellicles.

I still hate that name. _Plato._ Who in their right mind would call their kit 'Plato'? Wasn't he a Greek philosopher or something? Or was it Hebrew? Do Hebrews even _have_ philosophers? At least the name works for my purpose.

I suppose I should explain why I would need to infiltrate the Jellicles if they're annoying. You see, I want my own tribe. Why not make one and then kill all the Jellicles? Too easy. I want – no, _need_ – a challenge. I want to take _their_ tribe. Besides, it's so much fun living amongst those idiots without them realizing that they have _Macavity_ in their midst. Infiltrating is a large part of the plan, so it was necessary to turn myself into another cat instead of getting one of my henchcats in there – plus, that would have been riskier. Thus was created Plato.

Naturally, Plato had just had a run-in with Macavity when he stumbled into the Jellicle Junkyard.

Once there, he met the famous Bombalurina and Demeter, Macavity's 'old flames', as well as Jemima, daughter of Bombalurina and Macavity. They had no idea that they'd become 'famous around town', and it was quite amusing to spin them that little white lie. Ah, I tell you, it was so refreshing to see those two blossoms again. I finally met my daughter, too. Just like her mother and aunty, she is – so pretty. I also caught up – in a manner of speaking – with those two ex-agents of mine, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. Oh, the fun I could have had had I been Macavity when I met up with them again! But I couldn't take such risks – I must remain as aloof as Plato.

Plato. The tall, lanky, handsome, brooding tom with a genuine concern for others. Believable, huh? Well, it was to those Pollicles – still is. Especially to that delicious little morsel – er, dancer – Victoria. Her coat is pure white. Never have I seen a queen like her – and I've seen a good many.

Stupid queen. She _had_ to fall in love with Plato, so Plato had to fall in love with her, even if he – or I – didn't want to. We 'mated' at the last Jellicle Ball. Poor Victoria – so young, so innocent…just perfect to help my infiltration.

It was during that ball when I finally heard that song that Bombalurina and Demeter sing about me. It's a song and dance routine that is true to the jazz style I made them perform while they were with me. I tried not to crack a satisfied grin when I discovered this.

Unfortunately, I had to keep turning into myself during the ball. The good thing was that only Victoria noticed that I was missing when Macavity happened to show up. "Where were you?" she asked each time. "I was worried." I just gave some nonchalant reply or another. She won't be curious anymore – that night, when we entered our den for the first time, I cast a spell on her while she was sleeping to ensure that she wouldn't be so inquisitive in the future.

But that ball was two months ago. It's getting closer to the time to reveal myself and take over the Jellicle Tribe. It's a shame that I won't be able to see Jemima anymore, but I can't take her with me – the other henchcats would be all over her, since she could never be _my_ queen. Victoria, however, is a different story…

I'm looking at her now. She's lying stretched out across our bed while I gently massage her back. Until the time comes, I must play the part of Plato, the loving mate. I drop kisses down her back and I see her ears twitch in pleasure. "I love you, Victoria."

"I love you, too, Plato." She turns over and looks at me through half-closed eyes.

I kiss her tenderly before moving so that I'm on top of her. This time, I don't ask for her consent like I usually do. I need her to be slightly scared, but not to the point of being suspicious.

If I'm lucky, maybe she'll fall pregnant. Then she'll be bound to me. No queen escapes Macavity until she's had my kits, if then. Demeter has been the only exception so far, as she couldn't have kits. That's useless to me. But I'm glad I got one from Bombalurina. Such a pretty thing, too. Don't ask about Rumpelteazer – I don't go after my agents.

Victoria and I lay side-by-side now. Somehow, I know that the day will be tomorrow.

* * *

I wake early. Victoria is already up and standing at the window. I go over to her, slip my arms around her and kiss her neck. "Victoria?" I whisper. "I want to show you something."

"What?" she asks, ever innocent, as she turns around to face me.

I kiss her on the lips before replying, "I need to take you somewhere."

"Okay," she agrees. Too easy.

I lead her through the dense forest until we reach it. My fortress. I smile when her eyes open wide.

"Where are we?"

"This is my place," I announce proudly.

Poor, confused kit. "But – but – we – our –"

I open the large double doors and usher her inside. As usual, my henchcats are milling throughout the entire fortress. It's a hive of activity. One black tom steps up to me and salutes. "Welcome back, sir." Naturally, all of my henchcats, henchrats and queens knew my guise.

I can see that Victoria is shaking by now. My paw grips hers tightly and I drag her into my study, taking care to bolt the door behind me.

"Plato?" she squeaks.

"You obviously want an explanation. But, before I give you one, I want you to stop calling me Plato."

"Who – or what – are you?" she demands, her voice trembling.

I give my signature laugh and transform into my original self on the spot.

She gasps.

"You recognize me now, do you not?"

She doesn't answer – she is as a statue.

"Well, Victoria, I'm Macavity."

"Where's Plato? What have you done with him?"

"My darling, I _am_ him. At least, I was for a short time. But now it's time to take over the Jellicles, and I must have you for myself. That is why I've brought you here. I shall take you up to our room presently." I lead her to said room and take her inside. As usual, the room is spotlessly clean like her fur. Pristine. "I only bring the best queens here. Only the best are fit to reside in a room with this kind of furniture and linen." I gesture to the mahogany chest and bed; the velvet covers, curtains and cushions; and the balcony with the view.

"Let me go! Let me go back home!" she screams.

Ouch. I didn't know she could scream so loud. "Darling, this _is_ your home now. Wherever I make my home, I will make it yours also."

"I won't come with you! I won't!"

I grab her paw and sit her down on the bed. "Oh, but you _will_, Victoria. I can guarantee that. You're my mate now; you cannot refuse me. You _must_ not. If you do, there will be consequences, and I don't want to have to hurt the one I love." I lock the door, then attempt to kiss her.

She recoils in horror.

Finally, I can let my anger show through, now that I'm no longer in the guise of Plato, and I do so. "You will obey me!" I spread her out on the bed and force myself onto her just as last night, but now freely and as Macavity, not Plato.

She cries out in pain.

"You'd better get used to it, my dear, for this is how it's going to be from now on. I get what I want when I want." I laugh.

Finally, I leave the room and a sobbing Victoria.

* * *

All my henchcats are now prepared to attack. I will not go with them this time; I will await their return while attending to my mate. Yes, she is _mine_ now – not Plato's.

* * *

"Mission completed, I trust?"

"Yes, sir," my head of henchcats replies. "Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer are in the torture chamber, as are Bombalurina and Demeter. Munkustrap and that Tugger dude are in the main one. Jemima lives. The rest are dead."

I nod my approval. "Good." I turn to leave, but turn back and add as an afterthought, "You can have either Bombalurina or Demeter when I'm done with them…while I decide whether or not to dispose of them."

* * *

"Well, well, well. It's my old agents." I turn to the queens. "And my old flames. Tell me, Bombalurina, how is Jemima?" I am rewarded with a violent hiss. "Oh, don't worry – she's alive yet. It's such a shame I couldn't meet her as myself, but at least I know what she looks like. Pretty. Just like her mother. And with the voice of an angel." Another hiss. "I'll be back to deal with you four tomorrow."

* * *

I can't wait until tomorrow to get my paws on my 'brothers'. They stole my queens. I put those two excuses for toms onto the lifespan decreaser – slow at first. I'll crank it up tomorrow.

* * *

I watch my reflection in the water. Water so still. I splash it onto my face. Goodbye Plato – forever.

* * *

My Victoria. _My _Victoria. She's pregnant. She's mine forever. Not Plato's – Macavity's. Mine.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story; they belong entirely to T.S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber and whoever else had a hand in their creation. I DO, however, own the story itself, which is protected in my name under Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2009.**


End file.
